Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Die Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles sind die Hauptpersonen in der Franchise desselben Namens, welche neben verschiedenen Comic-Serien auch diverse Filme (Live Action, Zeichentrick und Computeranimation) und Video- und PC-Spiele mit einschließt. Mitglieder *Leonardo *Raphael *Donatello *Michelangelo Biografie (Mirage Comics) Die Geschichte der Turtles begann damit, dass ein Kanister mit einer merkwürdigen schleimigen Substanz aus einem schleudernden Lastwagen in die Kanalisation New Yorks fiel und vier Schildkrötenbabies, deren Besitzer, ein kleiner Junge, sie bei dem Unfall versehentlich fallen gelassen hatte, und eine Ratte mit seinem Inhalt bedeckte. Kurz danach mutierten die Tiere zu humanoiden, intelligenten Geschöpfen. Die Ratte Splinter, einstmals das Haustier eines inzwischen verstorbenen Ninjameisters, unterrichtete seine vier Schützlinge in der Kampfkunst des Ninjutsu und benannte sie nach berühmten Malern der Renaissance: Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo. Da Splinter zu Recht befürchtete, dass sie alle als Monster extremen Vorurteilen ausgesetzt werden würden, sollten sie sich je den Menschen offenbaren, führten die Turtles und ihr Meister für lange Jahre ein Leben im sprichwörtlichen Untergrund, nämlich dem Abwasserkanalsystem von New York City. Ihre Situation begann sich aber zu ändern, als sie der jungen April O'Neil das Leben retteten und Raphael sich mit dem Vigilanten Casey Jones anfreundete, nachdem sich die beiden Hitzköpfe zuerst in die Haare gekriegt hatten. Über kurz oder lang erwarben die Turtles auch eine Reihe von Feinden, insbesondere den finsteren Anführer des Foot Clan, den Shredder. Publikationsgeschichte thumb|150px|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vol.1 1-H, US Reprint zum 25. Jubiläum (2009)Anfang der 80iger veröffentlichten Kevin Eastman und Peter Laird einen One-Shot Comic, in dem vier Schildkröten, gekleidet wie und trainiert als Ninjas, gegen das Böse kämpften. Das war die Geburtsstunde der Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Die Hauptfiguren basieren auf Ideen, die Eastman und Laird von der amerikanischen Superhelden-Comicserie Daredevil abgeleitet hatten, von denen die beiden begeisterte Leser waren. Der Titel erwies sich als so erfolgreich, dass er im Laufe der Zeit weitere Ableger produzierte, die alle von düster bis komisch-kindlich reichen. Mitte der 80iger begann man mit dem Verkauf einer Spielzeugreihe basierend auf den Comics, und um die Figuren zu vermarkten, entwickelte die Murakami-Wolf-Swenson, Inc. eine darauf basierende fünfteilige Cartoon-Miniserie. Diese Folgen waren so erfolgreich, dass daraus eine eigene Cartoonserie namens Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles wurde, die es auf insgesamt 10 Staffel und 193 Folgen schaffte. In Japan waren die Turtles so beliebt, dass man sich 1996 kurzerhand dazu entschloss, eine exklusiv für Japan produzierte OVA-(Original Video Animation-)Serie zu produzieren. Für die Serie benutze man einen an die in Japan produzierten Animes angepasstes Charakterdesign: So sah Shredder komplett anders aus als in der Originalserie, und auch Bebop und Rocksteady wurden neu gestaltet. Die gesamte Story findet noch dazu in Japan statt, wodurch das Animeflair noch deutlicher betont wird. Doch wie schon die Originalserie war auch diese nur dazu da, um für die in Japan erschienen Supermutant- und Metal Mutants-Figuren zu werben. (Siehe 'Mutant Turtles: Chōjin Densetsu-hen' für genauere Details). Im Jahr 1997 produzierte Haim Saban, der Schöpfer der Power Rangers, eine neue Ninja Turtles Serie. Diese sollte aber nicht mehr animiert sein, sonder komplett Live Action. Die Turtles-Charaktere aus dieser Serie hatten sogar einen Gastauftritt in einer Spezialfolge der Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Diese Serie war allerdings nicht erfolgreich und wurde nach nur einer Staffel abgesetzt. (Siehe 'Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation' für genauere Details) Ein Projekt, mit dem die Ninja Turtles eine Neuversion als computeranimierte Fernsehserie erfahren sollte, wurde 2001 in die Wege geleitet, aber nie produziert, da das Interesse potentieller Produzenten fehlte. Es existiert allerdings ein fünfminütiger Trailer mit diversen Szenenausschnitten; aus denen wird ersichtlich, dass die Atmosphäre dieser Serie sich mehr an die der Mirage Comics orientiert und erheblich von der 1987iger Serie abhebt. (Siehe 'TMNT CGI' für Details) Im Jahr 2003 konnte Fox, in Zusammenarbeit mit 4Kids Entertainment, das Ninja Turtles-Franchise erfolgreich wiederbeleben. Die Serie wurde von den Mirage Studios und Dong Woo Animation produziert. Im Gegensatz zu den bisherigen Serien orientierte sich die neue Serie näher an den original Comics von Eastmann und Laird, weshalb sie im Ton um einiges dunkler ist als die 87er Serie. (Siehe 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' für genauere Details) Im Jahr 2009, nachdem die 4Kids Entertainment-Serie abgeschlossen war, verkaufte Laird die Franchise an Nickelodeon TV über deren Tochterfirma, und schloss Mirage Studios. Im Jahr 2012 wurde die Franchise mit zwei Neuinterpretationen der Turtles und ihrer Welt neu gestartet, indem die populärsten Elemente der bisherigen TMNT-Medien miteinander kombiniert und mit der düsteren Grundstimmung ihrer Mirage-Originale versehen wurden. Nickelodeon produzierte eine computeranimierte TV-Serie, während IDW Comics sowohl die Mirage Comics neu auflegte, als auch eine eigene Comicreihe herausbrachte. (Siehe 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' und '[[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics)|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics)]]'' für genauere Details'') Nach der Beendung der 2012 Animationsserie produzierte Nickelodeon ein TV-Reboot, in dem verschiedene Aspekte der Hauptcharaktere neu definiert wurden; z.B. erfuhren Leonardo und Raphael eine Vertauschung ihrer grundlegenden Persönlichkeiten, und April O'Neil (in ihrer ursprünglichen Version eine Euro-Amerikanierin) wurde dort zur Afro-Amerikanerin umgestaltet. Die Serie wurde ab dem Herbst 2018 ausgestrahlt. (Siehe [[Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles|'Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles]] für weitere Details'') Medien 'Comics' Mirage Comics * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mirage Studios) **''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' **''TMNT Micro-Series'' **''Shell Shock'' **''Turtle Soup'' Image Comics * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol. 3 IDW Comics * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics) Archie Comics * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures 'Trickserien' *''Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles'' (1987-1996) *''Mutant Turtles: Chōjin Densetsu-hen'' (1991) *''TMNT CGI'' (2001) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003-2009) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012-2017) *''Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2018-) 'Live Action-Serien' *''Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation '' 'Filme' *''Turtles - Der Film'' (1990, Live Action) **''Turtles 2 - Das Geheimnis des Ooze'' (1991, Live Action), die direkte Fortsetzung des ersten Films **''Turtles 3'' (1993, Live Action) *''TMNT'' (2007, Computeranimation) *''Turtles Forever'' (2009, Zeichentrick) *''Casey Jones: The Movie'' (2011, Independent-Film) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2014, Live Action) **''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows'' (2016, Live Action) Crossovers Als Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles sich noch im Besitz der Mirage Studios befand, gab es auch mehrere Crossovers mit Figuren aus externen Serien, zumeist auch aus der Independent-Szene: * Usagi Yojimbo (Stan Sakai) * Cerebus (Dave Sim) * Savage Dragon (Erik Larsen) * Flaming Carrot (Bob Burden) * Archie Comics ** The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Meet Archie Die IDW-Serie setzte diese Tradition unter anderem mit folgenden Titeln fort: *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters'' I und II *''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' I und II *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Usagi Yojimbo'' Bilder-Galerie TMNT v1 1 04.jpg|Die Turtles in den Mirage Comics''TMNT'' Vol.1 #1 Tmnt 1987 Classic Turtles 02.jpg|Die Turtles in der 1987iger Serie TMNT.png|Die Turtles im 2007 Film TMNT 2012 The Turtles.png|Die Turtles in der 2012 Animationsserie. tmnt 14.png|Promotionsplakat für den 2014 Film Next Mutation cast.jpg|Die Turtles in ''The Next Mutation'' Galerie *''Siehe Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Galerie'' Trivia *Das "Teenage" im Franchise-Titel ist mit Absicht irreführend, da die Turtles als Karikaturen des Superheldengenres ein ironisches Gegenstück von diversen "Teenager-"Superhelden darstellen sollen, welche in den Achtzigern recht populär waren, wie die Teen Titans. Sie benehmen sich mehr wie Erwachsene denn wie typische Teenager im Alter von anfangs ca. 14-15 Jahren, was sich in den meisten Versionen der Franchise nicht besonders ändert. Mark Pellegrini: What Happened to the "Teenage" in "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles"?. TMNT Entity.blogspot.de. Geposted 1. Februar 2014. Siehe auch *Splinter *Mutagen **Daredevil *April O'Neil *Casey Jones *Chet *Shredder *Utrom *Liste der Mirage-Comics Einzelnachweise en:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Kategorie:Organisationen Kategorie:Ninjas Kategorie:Kampfkünstler Kategorie:Mutanten Kategorie:Tiermutanten Kategorie:Charaktere (2003 Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (Mirage) Kategorie:Charaktere (2012 Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (1987iger Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (Archie Comics) Kategorie:Charaktere (IDW) Kategorie:Teenager Kategorie:Cameos und Karikaturen Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere